


magic, motherfucker, do you know it?

by Kangoo



Series: Front toward enemy [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fun times with friends, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: "It's not magic""It is and I have evidence"





	magic, motherfucker, do you know it?

**Author's Note:**

> so i was playing with my friend arcquos (check out his art on tumblr  and twitter) and during the savathûn's song strike we had a debate on whether or not the hive used magic
> 
> it was basically 15 minutes of 'it's magic!' 'it's satanic rituals is what it is' and then the wiki proved me right (directly quoted by cubix here) and i wrote this in thirty minutes to immortalize the whole thing. enjoy
> 
> a fireteam can be an idiot, his equally stupid yet much more competent friend, and their two ghosts with the exact same name

“I’m tellin’ you, it’s not magic.”

Razel rolls his eyes, not that it can be seen from under his helmet. But he’s sure it comes through in his tone when he says, “Of course it’s magic.”

“No it’s not! There’s nothing like _magic_!”

That’s Lek Tephan, the other member of his two-men not-quite-fireteam. They’re friends. Somewhat. For context, they’re in the middle of a mission, tracking down a missing team of guardians on Titan. Or what’s left of if. The team, not Titan. Titan, unfortunately, is doing just fine, Hive infestation and all.

Lek does not believe the Hive is magic.

For once in his life, Razel knows better.

“They call it magic!” _Bang_. A thrall falls. “ _We_ call it magic!” _Bang_. An acolyte. Razel slams ammo in his hand cannon and wishes, not for the first time, that he could use his sword without risking to slice through Lek at the same time. Fucking Hive and its love for tight corridors.

“Yeah but it’s just science! Really advanced science, maybe, but-” A shot goes through a cursed thrall, and the following explosion shakes the ground. Lek stabs a knife through an acolyte’s eye and continues, unfazed. “ _Everything_ is science, you know?”

“Right,” Razel says, the way someone who very much doesn’t know would. “Except this.”

“It’s just- scientific method. They study stuff, like… Energy and shit.”

“They do rituals and ominous chants!”

“Scientifically.”

Her shots bounce on the walls and whiz past his head, almost scratching his helmet. _She_ has no qualms about almost killing him. Fair enough. “I mean, they’re not researching anything? They’re just… Draining guardians of their lifeforce and turning it into crystals. That’s not very scientific.”

“They’re just using energy! That’s science! Like, physics.”

Privately, he thinks that’s very bold of her to assume he knows anything a bout physics. Still he’s pretty sure it has nothing to do with the matter at hand. “ _Human sacrifices_ , Lek.”

She snarls. “I’m sure there’s a scientific explanation! All magic is just… Technology too advanced for us.”

She kicks through a dark crystal and they both stumble into a large, open space. Razel holsters his gun and takes out his sword with a relieved sigh. No guardian in sight, as expected. The Hive doesn’t tend to keep people alive.

“Why are you so worked up about it, anyway? _We_ use magic.”

Her voice is downright affronted when she replies, “No we don’t.”

“I throw fire strikes at people. _You_ hit people with a staff made of pure lightning.”

“That’s not magic! That’s Light!”

“Light _is_ magic, though.”

“No, it’s-”

A wordless sound of frustration as she tries to put her thoughts into words. Must be hard when she’s trying to aim the enemies at the same time. Razel doesn’t bother with accuracy, punching the Hive he doesn’t manage to slice through.

“We don’t have an explanation for how it works or where it’s from. Ergo, it’s magic.”

“How come you know how to use _ergo_ but not how to tie your shoes?”

“Irrelevant, all my shoes have zippers. Also, Ikora.”

A hum. “That’s fair, I guess. But ‘not knowing what it is’ doesn’t mean it’s immediately magic! If we showed our weapons to humans from back before the Traveler they’d say it’s magic too, but it ain’t.”

“Ain’t it though?” He doesn’t know how his guns work. As far as he’s aware, it might be.

“No! And neither is the Hive! They’re just using science to extract energy from Guardians to put them inside weapons!”

“There’s nothing scientific about rituals and human sacrifices but go off I gue- _fuck_ it’s above me.”

Razel attempts to run backward, away from Savathûn’s Song which he only just now noticed above his head. He’s gonna say it was because Lek was distracting him, and not because he has the observational ability of a small blind rock.

Eventually the Shrieker explodes and the two of them plops down in the middle of the now-empty room, both kinda crispy around the edges from, huh. Stumbling into each other’s line of fire and stuff.

“Hey, Cubix. What does the database say about the Hive? Like, on technology and stuff.”

“ _Hive technology is esoteric and often bio-mechanical… Through signs and incantations, the Hive are able to channel the Darkness, and through this magic, they_ -”

“HA!”

Lek groans. “Fuckers.”


End file.
